bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grant Cooper
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = April 12, 1989 | last = July 15, 2016 | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = Grant Cooper, Jr. | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Krystal Drayton (1989–) | partner = | romances = | father = Miles Cooper | mother = Linda Montgomery | lfather = Grant Cooper | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = Melinda Cooper | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Roxanne Cooper | sons = | daughters = India Cooper | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = C.C. Cooper Roland Montgomery | grandmothers = Pamela Carter Elsie Montgomery | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Jared Carter Tad Cooper | aunts = Sienna Nichols Eden Cooper Kelly Cooper | cousins = Brandon Cooper Channing Cooper III Adriana Santos Michaela Carter | relatives = }} Grant Cooper, Jr. Storylines 1989–1990 The 17-year-old Grant arrives at his uncle C.C. Cooper's mansion in April 1989, kicking and screaming. Having been expelled from military school, Grant has been gallivanting through Europe sleeping with women and experimenting with drugs. Grant is devastated to hear of his mother Yvette's sudden death and C.C. orders his nephew to get his life together to honor his mom. While searching through his mother's belongings, Grant finds a letter in which she confesses that C.C. is actually his father. Grant confronts C.C. and forces him to introduce him to his biological mother Linda Montgomery. Linda convinces Grant that C.C. is trying to deprive him of a piece of the fortune. On July 30, 1989, Grant shocks his family by announcing his paternity at the funeral of Channing Cooper, Jr. leading to Grant and his half-brother Miles coming to blows. Miles vows to never accept Grant as part of the family while their other brother Tad is weary of splitting his inheritance with yet another sibling. Meanwhile, Grant takes a liking to Miles's wife Mariah as she urges her husband to give his brother a chance. Thanks to his drug addict sister Kelly, Grant discovers that C.C.'s youngest son Channing Cooper III is actually his grandson -- and Tad's biological child. Grant blackmails his mother Deena Lamont into helping him gain access to his trust fund in exchange for his silence. Grant soon falls in love with the virginal Sloane Mitchell and the two are married in November 1989. The wedding reception ends in a brawl when Grant gets into a fight with Miles upon discovering that he has been blackmailing Deena. Miles then forces Grant and Deena to come clean to C.C. and Tad about Little Channing's paternity. * April 12, 1989 to February 14, 1990 2001– References External links